


Take a bite out of my heart tonight

by Flower1815



Series: Man, let's talk soon [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom tord, M/M, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Smut, Top Tom, some fluff peppered in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower1815/pseuds/Flower1815
Summary: Smut scene from Chapter 34 of My little test subject.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Man, let's talk soon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134512
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Take a bite out of my heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is Flower1815 here. This is the first smut I ever wrote, so please be nice in the comments. If you are reading this looking for some shameless smut, you'll get it, but I think the experience would be better if you read the full story for more context. Regardless, I hope you'll enjoy! :D

Tom and Tord made quick work of removing their clothes, discarding them aside throughout the red bedroom until they were only down to their boxers as they made their way toward the king sized bed. They gently traced over each other's scarred bodies, worshipping each and every one of them with kisses and soft touches.

With one last chaste kiss on the lips Tord dropped to the floor on his knees, fingers on Tom's waistband as he nervously pulled it down. Tom's cheeks flushed red, feeling somewhat self-conscious as Tord drank up the view of his bare body, giving his cock an extra long scrutiny. His size was nothing special, but it was still big enough for Tord to shudder with anticipation and bite his lips. He could hardly take his eye off of it.

Tord leaned forward, his hand clumsily wrapping around the erection to give it a few pumps, dragging his thumb across the slit before licking the tip experimentally. That earned him a quiet moan out of Tom. Now Tord may be inexperienced when it comes to pleasuring another man, but he consumed enough porn and hentai in his lifetime to make up for it; so he should know a thing or two to not make a complete fool of himself here now. All he knew is that he wanted to make Tom feel good after all the awful sh#t he's dealt with, elicit more moans from him, and show Tom just how much he means to him.

With that in mind Tord didn't waste another second and wrapped his mouth around Tom's cock, almost taking the full length into his throat as he swirled his tongue around the member before dragging it on the underside. This move took Tom completely by surprise, expecting Tord to start out slow and more hesitant, and he released a breathless grunt, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, delirious with pleasure as Tord started to take more and more of his cock as he bobbed his head up and down.

_If Tom's reaction is anything to go by, my studying paid off._ Tord thought with satisfaction as he took in more of Tom's cock.

Tom gripped his hair hard. Blind with ecstasy, Tom got a little carried away and shoved more of himself down Tord's throat with a thrust of his hips, making the Norwegian gag.

"Ah, sh#t, wait! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Worried that he might've hurt him, Tom attempted to pull back and let Tord catch his breath.

However, a hand to his inner thigh stopped him. Tom looked down at Tord only to find the Norwegian man staring back at him through a half-lidded eye and a smug expression, his cock still in his mouth as he sucked him off.

Tom gulped. That look went straight to his groin. "You- ehh… you're into that, aren't you?"

Tord grinned, slowly rolling his tongue up and around Tom to suck harder. Tom released a string of quiet fervent moans and whimpers which was music to Tord's ears, and he tugged off his own boxers aside to rub himself in the process. He could feel the tip of Tom's cock pressing against the back of his throat, making him gag as he jerked himself off.

"Wait."

Tom tilted Tord's head back by the hair and slipped out of him. Tord watched him with clear lust and curiosity in his gaze.

"Let me make you feel good now." Tom said, pulling Tord to his feet and gesturing for the bed. "Do you have any lube around here?"

Catching on to his intentions, Tord nodded and climbed onto the bed; reaching for the drawer of the nightstand to pull out a little plastic bottle. "Here you go."

"Oh thank god." Tom released a mock sigh of relief. "For a second there I was scared you might actually have a lube feature in your robotic arm to use it wherever you are or something"

He chortled as Tord rolled his eye unimpressed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Now that's just ridiculous. Even I am not that crazy!"

Motioning for him to lay down on his back and spread his legs, Tom squeezed out the lube onto his fingers. Tord observed him, a mixture of excitement and anxiousness pumping through his veins. He had experimented with his own body many a times in the past; that ranging from his own fingers to sex toys. But it is one thing to take things slow and learn your limits yourself, and another to have someone else take you over the edge. Especially if that someone is the guy he's been crushing on for the past decade or so.

Tom caught his expression and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I will be gentle, I promise. Just lay back and relax."

Clutching the bed sheets below him, Tord hissed with mild discomfort as Tom slowly pressed one digit inside of him.

"Tord, relax." Tom soothed, sensing his muscles tense up. He waited for the Norsk to lay back and let out the breath he had been holding, before pressing his finger in deeper; still watching for Tord's reaction in case he took it too far and accidentally hurt him. "Tell me if this hurts at any moment and I'll stop."

Tord scoffed and rolled his eye. "Oh please! It's gonna take a lot more than this for me to be in pain. Keep going."

It took a little while for Tord to get used to the intrusion, and eventually he managed to make himself relax. As he promised, Tom went slowly. Fingering him gently and working his way to spreading him open. Perhaps even a little _too_ slow for Tord's tastes.

" _F#ck!_ Christ. Tom, you're literally killing me here. Please hurry up, I can take it!" Tord huffed.

Tom smirked teasingly. "You sure?"

"Yes! For goodness sake, yes!"

Tom added in a second finger not too soon, gently scissoring his insides and stretching him out; making Tord melt and whimper all at once at the sensation. He draped an arm over his face in embarrassment when he let out a particularly loud breathy moan as Tom inserted in a third finger to stretch him even wider. Tord's eyes glistened with pleasure and he ripped off his eyepatch. Tom's fingers were burrowing deep inside him now, thrusting in and out of him, but it wasn't nearly enough to quell the burning flame that ignited throughout his body. This was _way_ better than any other instance where he experimented with himself!

He needed more.

He desperately wanted more of Tom now.

To both his relief and dismay, Tom pulled his fingers away once he was sure Tord was stretched out enough. He almost felt disappointed at the loss of them, and part of him wanted to demand for Tom to continue where he left off. But his protest died once it dawned on him what this could possibly entail.

With a blurred gaze, Tord watched with anticipation as Tom climbed over him; squirting more lube onto his hands before coating his still erect cock and lining up with his entrance.

Their gazes met again.

"I'm gonna put it in now. Are you okay?" Tom asked, receiving a fervent nod from Tord. "Just to remind you, should you feel pain at any point please _please_ say so. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you." Tom requested, lovingly cradling the injured side of Tord's face in one hand.

At a loss for words, Tord could only nod in affirmation. He so easily turns to putty whenever Tom would touch his sensitive scars that he was always left speechless as a result.

Tom pressed himself against Tord's entrance and thrusted. Arching his back, Tord's breath hitched in his throat as the tip pressed in. "Yes, _yes_!" He gasps, hands clawing at Tom's back and his legs lifting for better access. "Inside me. _Please_ , Tom!"

Tom caught his lips again with a kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes meaningfully as Tom pressed himself flat over him and pushed inch by inch inside of him. Tord whimpers, breaking the kiss for a desperate gasp of air. Tom stilled, waiting for him to adjust before moving again. However, Tord's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer until he was fully sheathed inside of him.

It feels like it's been a lifetime since the last time Tom had been inside someone this way. A strong wave of energy pulsed through his body at the sensation and he shuddered. _Keep it together._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Tord's digits digging into his shoulders and back, urging him to move.

Tom complied, nuzzling into Tord's neck as he slowly started to thrust in and out of him. He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to do things slowly and passionately; drag this out as much as possible and show Tord just how much he really means to him. He will keep the beast within him at bay for as long as humanly possible and treat Tord with care.

Tord runs his hand through Tom's hair, still scratching away at his back. Their sweat coated chests pressed flush against each other as Tom gained rhythm. Tord's legs bouncing with each thrust. With the use of one arm Tom lifted his head to recapture Tord's lips again briefly before pulling away.

They stared at each other for the longest time, both panting heavily.

"Tom, f#ck-" Tord bucked his hips, aching for release. " _Please_ , I'm so close now!"

Just as he was about to pick up his pace and fulfil Tord's desire, Tom once again felt a powerful wave of energy cackle throughout his body, making him tense up as a hungry feeling settled in his guts that nearly pushed him over the edge. There's no doubt in his mind over what this is.

"Tord, I-"

A robotic hand cupped his cheek. "I know. You're about to shift, right?" Tord rasped between breaths, staring intensely into his eyeless sockets. He could read in his expression that he could no longer keep the beast away for much longer now.

Tom pulled away from him and sat up in order to gain back his bearings. However, Tord followed his movements and sat up with him; careful to keep the cock still lodged inside of him as he mounted Tom's lap, slowly bouncing up and down on him.

"Are you sure about this?" Tom's voice wavered into a breathy whine as he looked up at him. The stimulation only heightening his senses as his hands grasped both sides of Tord's hips to steady him in his movements.

"Have I not made myself clear to you yet?" Tord whispered huskily into his ear, rolling his hips. "I want you, Tom. In every way you are. No monster is going to keep me from loving you to your full potential."

Tom shut his eyes tightly, allowing the energy to course freely through him.

Tord didn't see the transformation occur as much as he did _feel_ it _._

He yelped rather loudly when a set of razor sharp teeth clamped down hard into his scarred shoulder, drawing a little bit of blood in the process. The pain from the bite merely served to turn him on more. Resting his head over Tom's shoulder he blearily glimpsed his ears elongate in front of him, a pair of horns grow out from his head, and a long tail flick back and forth behind him. Tord's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he felt himself being spread impossibly wider; the cock inside of him reaching even deeper into his core and touching him in all the right places.

" _Mnh!_ Oh f-ff#ck, Tom!" Tord whimpered, his toes curling up with pleasure. "Thomas! Holy f#ck. Tom! You got BIGGER. _Ev-everywhere. ~_ A-ahh… oh f#ck!"

With a low animalistic grunt, Tom started to thrust upwards at a brutal pace. His massive claws carefully cradled Tord's back as the Norwegian man clung to him, moaning and whimpering as he came undone in his grasp. Tom released his bite, lapping at the blood with his forked tongue and trailing up Tord's neck; relishing how the Norsk's muscles fluttered and clamped down around his cock with each thrust.

Tord cried out, watching stars fly through his vision when Tom struck his sweet spot. At that, Tom went wild; with lustful savage speed he used into Tord, pounding into him over and over until Tord's voice went hoarse from crying out.

"Oh, f#ck! Tom, I'm cuming soon!" Tord trailed off with a breathy whine, and he bent his head forward to nibble on one of Tom's long twitching ears.

Tom snarls, closing his eyes as he feels the mounting pressure building up within him with each vicious thrust, and he chased this wonderful feeling for relief.

With one last powerful thrust he buried himself inside Tord just as the Norwegian man cried out and shuddered around his cock. Tom pressed even deeper and rutted against him, riding out his orgasm. Tord sighed in relief and slumped against Tom, breathing heavily, his own cock twitching as he came onto their chests all the while Tom spilled his release deep inside of him.

As they both came down from their high, Tom's senses gradually returned and he gently lowered Tord back onto the bed with his claws. He slipped out of him and joined him shortly after.

The only sounds that could be heard throughout the room was their duet of heavy breathing. Their clothes were long forgotten and sprawled about the bedroom floor. In bed, their legs were intertwined; a tail coiled neatly around one of Tord's ankles. Tom cuddled Tord from behind with his claws, the Norwegian's back pressed up against his bare chest. Tord reached up behind him to scratch one of Tom's ears, knowing he liked the gesture while in this form and received an affectionate nuzzle to his head in response and a deep rumbling purr to his ear.

"That… that was amazing. Thank you." Tord breathed. He punctuated by turning his head and returning Tom's nuzzle. The Norsk suddenly let out a quiet little laugh to himself. "We should do that again sometime soon." He smiled, enjoying the blissful, comfortable silence they were in. He was very glad Tom had been his first, with a guy; couldn't have been better.

Tom's eyes slowly blinked closed, his energy completely spent in the act of love. In a few minutes or so he will regress back to normal. For now though, he was content enough just spooning Tord and sleep beside him knowing that he was loved for who he is despite all his obscene flaws and that his life was now tied to Tord's, come what may.

Nothing could ruin this moment, or their future together.


End file.
